Batista's bunch
by Scorpina
Summary: As requested by Lady IkoYume, but with a slight twist. It seems the dragons have fallen on hard times with their families, Dave in perticular feels it upone finding himself feeling more alone than usual. But the latest realm job is about to change that
1. Chapter 1

Batista's bunch

Chapter 1- Called to arms once more- Triple H

You think by now we would have gotten rid of all the pig people? No, we haven't. It's been a long summer to say the least. Stephanie had taken control of the dragon business, in which I will admit is better run. Kahn we just learned could also turn into a dragon, which forced his hand into the business. Well, actually, we forced him into it.

Taker's kids had been running amuck in the locker room, and it hasn't gotten much better. Recently his Mrs. Announced she had enough of the dragon business and wanted out, she wanted him out of it too. Of course the Deadman isn't one to leave behind a friend in need. Mainly Kane in particular, so this little adventure has caused some friction within the dragons.

Since I had been drafted to Smackdown, I find that I, along with Jeff and the Deadman are the only dragons here. Well… Taker's been gone due to an angle, in which he has taught his kids the dragon business. He much rather have them in that, than in the ring. The boys picked up on it quickly, but the girls were rather against the idea. They much rather do other things, in which he understood. Unlike Kane's girls who are all gun ho for this! If you ever seen the girls in action, you would understand!

Anyway, we (the dragons) were getting together for a group pow wow sort of speak. We got to use the boardroom at Titan Towers as Stephanie went over the schedule. She had announced the business was slowing down, which was good. "It gives us all a break… Kevin in particular" she said as Thorn was dead asleep in the corner.

Creatively, there had been nothing for him, so he had taken on a lot of realm jobs. He just returned from the last one no more than two minutes ago. Stuff liked a Christmas turkey. I shuttered to the sight of him as I was still getting use to this, it's not an easy adjustment.

"My kids are staying with Princess Kitana, lucky for me they are taking prisoners of other realms. Also lucky for me, they are swine," Taker announced.

"Indeed, so Stephanie, anything major coming up?" Kane asked.

She had this odd look on her face as she nodded. "I don't really know how to explain this though…" she paused as Kahn sat her down and took over.

He flipped over the board and wrote down 'the festival of death' cheery huh?

"That doesn't sound like fun, Festivals are suppose to be fun Kahn. With rides, cotton candy and candy apples! Not about death!" announced Matt Hardy. "What is it anyway?"

"The centaurs are a proud and noble race of warriors, I know I had used some back in my dark days. The Festival of Death is something they take very seriously, as well. You dragons should too!"

"What is it Kahn?" Demanded Taker.

"They day they empty out their jail cells and put to death everyone on death row," he explained. "There are a lot of them, due to lack of war, some centaur feel it is necessary to take out the weak and elderly. That is not their way. Any beast found guilty of murder is given the sentence of death! No ifs, ands or buts!" he went on farther to explain that they had run out of grave space since they also need to grow food. "The festival is reeking havoc with their ego system, therefore this year, they have decided on dragons" he gave everyone in the room a devious look.

Chris Jericho looked rather stunned. "Uh, I can't have horse like people… it kinda creeps me out" he explained.

"Yeah, they are half human. How the hell are they going to expect us to stomach that?" Questioned Kane.

Kahn had then placed a vial on the table and smiled. "My own concoction. This is fed to the guilty party, they are turned into more… edible beasts of your liking" he explained.

"That's all well and good, but what happens if someone innocent accidently ingests this?" I asked.

"Cannot happen. Special chemical reacts to a guilty conscious of those who have murdered. My own little special trick"

"We worked on that together Kahn," muttered Kane. "So the question remains as to who is going, and who is staying. They want well named dragons on this, not just our kids" Kane announced.

The table was silent, yet Taker's hand went up. "I'm still 'out' as it where so I guess I will go" he explained.

Kane looked about as his hand went up. "I have no choice in going. Kevin" Kane leaned back and saw Thorn was just starting to get coherent. "You sit this one out"

"Well that's a given" muttered Batista.

Everyone noticed how down Dave was. "Something on your mind?" I asked of him.

He growled lowly and didn't bother to answer the question. "Come on, we need more than two dragons on this. I'm even going!" Kahn announced, this was getting serious.

"Punk and Hunter can't go due to their commitment, Matt is US champion. Jeff? Wanna go?" asked Stephanie.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What the hell, why not. Beth wants a new diamond necklace anyway" he grinned as his feet came up onto the table.

"I guess I'll go," muttered Jericho. "Not like I'm doing anything important"

"Same" said Batista. "Are we done now?"

Stephanie nodded as he got up and out of the room. Taker and Kane said they would bring the kids to help out. It would be a lot less work for all of them, as well as less meat to shove into their holes, yet Dave seems off as of late. No one knows why.

I talked to him later on that day outside of the boardroom. He told me that he's a forty-year-old man, and wants more kids. "I look at Kane and Taker having kids, and I want some too. I want to be a dragon dad!" he said to me.

I was rather taken back by it. "You want to be a dragon father? Why? You saw what they had to endure!"

"I know, but I still want that, you know. To feel a special bond with a child, I mean how may dads get that chance?" he asked.

"You just need to find a woman who really understands that. Not many are going to take kindly to a man that can transform before their very eyes into a hulking reptile!" I explained.

He nodded in agreement with me. "Well, maybe this festival will cheer me up"

Man this is serious, how can he believe when a festival is called 'the festival of death' there is any cheering up what so ever! I just didn't notice at the time someone lingering behind the wall of the boardroom, listening in on every word.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing for the festival

Chapter 2- Preparing for the festival- Kane

"Toothbrush?"

"Check"

"Honey"

"Check"

Taker and I spent the better part of the day going over the items for this 'festival' You know when you think of something like that, it's suppose to be a fun filled time. Not a job for a dragon! Well anyway, I spoke with Princess Kitana earlier and told her what was going to happen. She insisted that every dragon attend. My kids and the ones we already granted permission to stay behind. Her sorcerer Emac had taken care of covering for us. He sent in the clones.

Since then, the rest of the guys had been mentally preparing themselves for the event. Matt in particular. We had everything set up as Kahn announced that we will be leaving shortly, so everyone dragon up.

I noticed that Kevin was forcing himself to come. "Thorn, you just came back from a realm job, you can't eat anything there!" I announced to him.

He muffled a burp but insisted that he was good to go. "I have to attend, Kitana said I should"

Well, Taker gathered his kids as I gathered mine, our wives stayed behind with any of the children that didn't want to attend. Taker's girls were against going, come to think of it, I think half went vegetarian after their first realm job!

Anyway. We had all gathered with our stuff as Matt jumped about in place, trying to get himself pumped and excited. He has grown use to the jobs, yet one this big that needs all the dragons is HUGE.

We were teleported all at once. Taker and I were to stand before everyone due to our 'dominance' as Kahn explained when we met the leader of the Centaur people. They are massive creatures! Even in dragon form they stood taller than I did! Their leader was a wise, old thing. He shook my hand and Takers. "We have been expecting you"

"I am sure you have. We have brought every dragon available" I explained to him. This impressed the elder greatly as he took notice of our numbers.

"Wonderful, as I have found some others to join the feast"

"Other what?" I asked of him.

He gave a smile, he didn't answer. Something tells me though that he found other dragons! We were taken to the castle, I noticed how the land before it was completely dead. The grass didn't even grow! "Something tells me we found the graveyard of the festivals before" I muttered to Taker.

He nodded in agreement. "Makes you wonder how many they have had"

The moment were we taken into the castle did the people within part to let us through, they were in whispers about the dragons and wondered aloud if it was enough. Something told me we are in for a hell of a time!

Kevin Thorn already started to hiccup, every beast stared at him oddly. "Sorry" he whispered.

The elder Centaur turned to me oddly. "Why did he come, he seems to have eaten already. What good is a full dragon to us?"

"He came to support the cause," Taker announced. "And incase he does make room later on he plans on contributing to the festival"

The centaur wasn't convinced, instead he sneered at Kevin and muttered incoherently about full dragons. Thorn on the other hand looked rather embarrassed. "Don't feel bad man, we know what you are capable of!" whispered Matt.

We were all given a room to sleep in, I was roommates with the Deadman as the others were paired up. I was getting an uneasy feeling about this place. Something didn't sit right with me. "Did Kahn say how long the festival was?" I asked aloud.

Taker was about to unpack when he stared at me oddly. "No, he didn't" he announced. "Strange, shouldn't festivals have date limits?"

"Indeed they should" I replied back, this was getting stranger by the moment. Not to mention the centaurs also have a grudge history against the Shokans, they are mortal enemies. Which would make the situation all the more uncomfortable if Goro found us here.

As we unpacked, a centaur burst into the room. Taker took exception and kicked the beast out. "Next time, KNOCK!" he roared angrily at it.

I was rather stunned to see the centaur back down and apologized. He said the elders wished to speak with the dragons about the festival. We went to the throne, there were five elders. They announced to us our purpose and what we will be doing for the festival, it wasn't long though before other creatures appeared. Much to my shock, other dragons!

They were mainly young ladies, and looked very meek and shy around us. Taker's boys were rather interested as some started to puff their chests out a little more and stood taller. Taker on the other hand rolled his eyes upon seeing the quick change in his sons. Yet one of the girls was eyeing Batista.

"Our festival is three days, dragons, three days to clean out the prisoners which have strangely altered now to bizarre creatures that not even we are aware of!" One elder announced as he held up a massive pig.

Well, at least Kahn knows what he is talking about. "Second, we wish to welcome our guests, we have found them on a distant realm not long ago, I am sure some of the males may find use for them" said another as he pointed to the young ladies. But he made them sound more like objects than living creatures, that I didn't like, and it was the second red alert to go off in my mind. It was strange. All of the young females were a bleach white! We were asked to go back to our quarters to rest up.

On the way to the room, Taker gave me an odd look. He smelt something rotten here.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch company and conspiracy

Chapter 3- Lunch company and conspiracy- Batista

I was paired with the young ladies that we were briefly introduced the night before. One kept looking to me oddly, and I at her. "Hey" I smiled to her and introduced myself. "I'm Batista, Dave Batista"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm Nuala." Ah, I only heard that name recently in Hellboy 2.

"So, have you done this before?" I asked of her.

She didn't answer me, she seemed more scared of the centaurs than anything. She suddenly took hold of my hand and clenched it tight. She was scared! It wasn't long before we came to the place to feast. I went on a head but the girls were very reluctant to put anything in their mouths, despite the fact that Kahn had reduced the giant centaurs down to the size of pigs. They still seem very scared. I stuffed myself stupid to say the least, but the girls took their time as they inspected every pig placed before them. I found it rather odd, but when it came time to stop we were sent back to our quarters. We got a fair chunk done today, but something was off. Nuala took hold of my hand and whispered. "Can you stay with us tonight?"

I was rather stunned to the invitation but I agreed, the girls were terrified of something, or someone. When we got to the sleeping quarters, they closed the door tight and sat me down. "You have to get your friends out of here!" Nuala said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

She said that the centaurs not only keep prisoners of their own people, but of other realms too. Mainly the Shokans! "They want to create a war by making some of their enemies vanish and disappear! We had been taken from our realm, where the few dragons lived, the males were killed by swine men many years ago, yet we just barely survived" she continued.

"How can you tell the difference between the centaur people and the Shokans? I mean Kahn said his potion was fool proof!"

"The Shokans they take have killed before, the potion will effect them" Nuala explained.

This was serious. "I have to warn the others," I announced.

She nodded in agreement and held me tightly. "Please, take us with you?" she asked.

The girls all had pleading looks in their eyes, I nodded to them vowing to take them back to earth realm. But first I need to tell Kane and the others!

I rushed to Kane's door and knocked loudly. "Kane? Kane!" I called.

He answered the door, shockingly enough, he looked like he didn't eat anything. He quickly pulled me into the room, Taker too looked like he had consumed nothing. But I was more stunned to find pigs in their room! "What's going on here?" I asked.

Using his powers, Kane transformed one of the swine, the potion of Kahn wore off as the pig turned into a Shokan! The Shokan was stunned as he thanked us for our wisdom. "I feared I would have become part of you cousin!" it cried.

"This is a festival of death, but for all the wrong reasons they claim it to be. Good thinking Kane" Taker said aloud.

"I placed a spell on the meals, you did indeed eat anyone guilty and that were meant to be eaten. But anyone else like our friend here, were teleported the moment they go past the lips" Kane explained aloud. "Question is why?"

"Easy, they want war," the Shokan announced. "Centaurs live for battle, they assume if you were caught assisting them by killing Shokans, the Shokans would attack earth realm and the Centaurs!"

"Damn, as if we don't have enough on our plates!" hissed Taker. "How do we stop it?"

"That's the thing I want to know"

"As long as my spell is in place, no harm will come to anyone innocent. Kitana warned me of this, which is why the innocent are going to her realm. Emac is reversing the process," Kane said. "My spell effects all dragons, so when you feel it vanish, just keep going with it. Ok Dave?"

"Yeah, but the girls. The other dragons, they're scared"

Kane said I could take care of them, he knows I won't let anything happen to them. He was right. So with my mind set at ease, I went back to the ladies and assured them it was all being taken care of. They were relieved to say the least, and decided to sleep off their meals. I got comfortable in the far corner of the room, away from the young ladies so they know I wasn't going to take advantage of them. Nuala however found herself inching closer and closer. Her scent became irresistible to me as she cooed and cuddled under my chin. She gave a playful purr as I found myself… oddly enough, purring back at her.

We woke up in each other's arms as the Centaurs banged on the doors aloud, ordering us to wake up and get ready. The girls were scared, but I promised them again nothing bad would happen. I nearly got up forgetting Nuala was asleep in my arms, she still rested tiredly. So I thought being a gentleman that I would carry her out of the room. Wrapping my wings around myself, we walked out as the elders had ordered all dragons to the throne room. This was where things got a little out of hand.

Kahn in particular was pissed off this morning. "What is the big idea!" he demanded of the elders. "We came assuming your realm was in danger, and yet you have tried to trick us?"

"Whatever do you mean?" they asked with a damn smirk on their faces.

"Don't you dare take us for fools!" Kahn hissed. "Half of those swine you tried to feed us are Shokan warriors, you may have a grudge with such creatures but we do not!"

The elders looked to one another, realizing their idea has been foiled. But they were not upset. "So you have caught on, very well. It's a shame that you cannot leave here. The females learned of our little secret many years ago, and they have yet to leave. Now, you have a choice. You stay, or you die!"

Some option huh?


	4. Chapter 4 Damn horse people

Chapter 4- Damn horse people- Taker

"Tell me again why we let him talk?" I asked of Kane below my breath. The centaurs, armed to the teeth with swords and blades, had surround the room and yet not one of them would risk coming forward. I could smell fear on all of them as did my sons. "Boys, I think you know what to do. Elders, let me explain. You either let us go, or we will eat our way out!"

Just then Dave started to look rather sick. He placed the female that was in his arms as he wrapped his wings around his stomach. "I don't feel so good" he moaned aloud.

"We got to get him out of here" announced Matt, he turned to the horse men. "My friend is ill, we have to leave!"

"You are not going anywhere!" The centaur announced with a laugh. "You will remain here and be seen as traitors in the eyes of the Shokan people! War will come soon enough and we will all have purpose again! Not even the Dragon King will stop us, not like the last time"

"Last time?" Kane asked.

"I'll tell you that story later" whispered Jeff.

A startling growl came from Batista's gut, it worried Kane and I. "Dave? Dave!" Kane called as he fell to the ground clenching his stomach.

Needless to say the Centaurs began to laugh and mock us. "Your dragon is ill and weak, no doubt you all will feel the same as he in a matter of time. You cannot stop us!" One elder announced defiantly.

Batista on the other hand slowly got back to his feet. He still clenched himself tight, but stared at the centaur elders. "You know what, I think I could bring myself to choke some of you down. I mean you're more horse than people… and you look rather… plump. Hell you may not be swine men, but I can bring myself to do… it…"

There came an odd glow to Dave's eyes as Kane turned to face the other dragons. "I think we're going to have to fight…" before he could finish, did the elders start screaming! Turning back around, the Hardy boys faces dropped in utter shock. Punk couldn't contain his laughter as Batista began to swallow an elder whole and alive!

"Batista, what the hell!" I demanded of him, but he didn't listen. The living elders called for the guards who came rushing in like a stampede. Dave on the other hand had a possessed look in his eyes as he scarfed down the other five. The female he was looking after just woke up and looked rather famine herself. I looked to Kane who decided to let the two go to town.

"Dad can we eat some of them too?" asked my boys. Kane kids wanted to know the same answer.

"What the hell, go nuts" I replied. Kane gave his kids permission as well. The room went into utter chaos. The Centaurs forgot that no metal could pierce a dragon's thick skin. So those of us who weren't in the mood to eat, sat in the middle of the room and out of the way. Matt and Jeff laid back, they appeared to have eaten the most out of all of us as Kevin was still full from his little adventure. "So, do we chalk this up as a good thing?" I asked aloud.

Kahn didn't even know. "Kitana knew what they were up to, I don't know about you, but if I was them. I wouldn't want to mess with a realm that can eat your warriors," he said. "Yet what sparked Batista's appetite?"

Ever since the events with his Mrs. went south, as you may have read in his book. He hasn't really committed to anyone. "He told me he wanted to be a father, but as a dragon if you can believe that!" announced Triple H.

"Well, He's about to get his wish, look at the way she's eating and look at Dave" Batista was getting full, yet kept shoving the centaurs into his mouth. "Someone better stop him before he hurts himself" announced Kane.

No one said anything, with the roll of his eyes. Kane got up and tried to talk Dave into stopping. But he ignored him and continued to try and fit more beasts down his neck. "Ok, you know what, that's it!" Kane teleported everyone out of this hell-forsaken place and to Kitana's realm, the Shokans who were turned into pigs have since been restored. Batista was rather upset there was nothing left to eat yet quickly passed out with a massively full belly. The young dragon he was with did as well, Kitana looked between Kane and Dave wondering if what was happening, really was. His gut still twitched from the centaurs that were still able to move… for now.

"Don't tell me…" she said.

Kane kept his lips closed. "Well… ok. I won't," he announced.

She could only roll her eyes at Dave and the young female, this led us to another dilemma. What to do with the other girls? There were ten of them, and I got twenty sons who are all interested. As well, I don't believe in sharing a woman.

We got Batista settled first and the young lady. We spoke to Kitana of the events that occurred in which she just nodded her head. "Well aware, I changed one of the swine back, and it wasn't a Shokan" she explained.

Leading us down a hallway, we were taken to a room. A young Centaur was sitting there regaining his thoughts. It jumped the moment it saw the dragons fearfully. "Princess, am I being punished?" he asked.

"Kid, you would have been eaten if you did something wrong. Who are you?" I asked.

"The prince of the Centaurs" he muttered lowly.

This was an odd twist. "How can my potion have worked on him? It's impossible!" Kahn announced.

"I have killed a creature. My brother by force, because he refused to kill me. I tripped by one of the elders and accidently stabbed him in a duel we had before our ailing father. We were to fight to the death according to centaur law. Upon that incident I never raised a sword again, I couldn't." he paused as he took a drink of water. "My father respected the Shokan people, we had not fought in many years with them. For a moment we thought peace was possible. But the elders were against it upon hearing the return of the dragon king" He went on to say the elders killed his father and fed him the potion that turned him into a pig. They did so after he refused to attack Shoka, the Shokan realm, and witnessed some of them getting turned into swine.

"Damn" I muttered.

"We must get him back on the throne" Kitana announced.

"And how do we do that? Dave already ate the elders," said Kane.

"That wasn't pretty," whispered Kevin Thorn.

"Yeah, nasty" growled Punk.

"They must listen, for he has the backing for the Dragon King" Kitana announced. "Kane you and the dragons must return"

Great, just great. Kane however agreed for no doubt there will be a hell of a backlash if the Centaurs attack Earth Realm.


	5. Chapter 5 Chaos galore

Chapter 5- Chaos galore- Matt Hardy

We decided to just go home, after trying to explain to Vince what the festival really led to, he wasn't thrilled to say the least. And to top it all off, those strange dragons chicks have been following us around. Recently they started to take in our scents to see if there is a woman in our lives, if they smelt one they backed off.

Upon realizing virtually all dragons were taken, they began to eye the locker room. Taker's boys felt rejected when none of the females took interest in them. I tried to explain they are probably looking for more mature males. They are only two after all!

With heavy hearts they accepted defeat and knew they would have to wait. I on the other hand had to keep my eyes on them. John Morrison and Miz were followed around by two of the girls. It really freaked them out. "Matt…." Miz said to me a few days later. The girls kept smiling and winking to them. "What do they want?"

I couldn't tell him the answer, but Morrison knew. "What part of 'not a dragon' didn't you understand ladies?" he asked gently. "Please, we're not dragons. Let's just leave it at that"

However they weren't going to. Instead they pulled Miz and Morrison into their arms and dug their claws into their backs! I quickly put an end to it my taking out their claws and moving the boys away. Morrison checked for blood and was grateful he didn't find any.

Those two were not the only ones getting followed. Snitsky was as well! He kept looking over his shoulder to see one of the younger girls following his movement. She also began to mimic him which annoyed him a bit. It was almost like having a little sister! He spoke to Kane about it a few days later, not certain as to what to think of it. "It is a dragon thing?" he asked. "I don't know if it is, but it's kinda creeping me out"

Kane promised to look into it, but he had his hands full. That man has more on his plate than what anyone realizes. Raiden soon began to make his appearances as well, announcing how he was finally here to help. But once he saw these strange, females he looked very confused. "Where on earth did they come from?" he asked aloud.

Jeff and I of course were near by as we tried to explain to him what had happened. Raiden shook his head in disbelief. "I thought this breed was killed"

"Breed?" I asked of him.

He gave it to me in plain English. "This breed created the dragon pearls!"

That… was a twist I didn't see coming. "They created them?" Jeff asked.

"Most of them were killed because of it, realms wanted infinite wealth so they kidnapped dragons, when they refused to make the pearls they were killed or if they could no longer produce them" he explained. "Well, besides that little story, where is Kane?" he questioned.

Jeff directed Raiden to the boardroom as I went to check up on the guys. I started to get a bad feeling about this, and it started as Snitsky screamed aloud in a hallway. Rushing to him, he slammed the locker room door shut before I could ask him what was wrong. "Gene?" I called.

"Go away Matt!" he snapped to me.

"What happened?"

He refused to open the door so I had to bust it down. I tried to find him in the locker room, but he was nowhere. So venturing to the shadows, I was stunned to see him huddled into a corner! He was a dull gold color now, Snitsky was turned into a dragon!

"Oh crap!" I muttered aloud.

"Matt… What did they do to me?" he asked nervously.

I didn't know, but something told me I should check on Miz and Morrison…


	6. Chapter 6 The desperate chicks

Chapter 6- The desperate chicks- Jeff

"What did they do to us?" Miz demanded of me. I looked between him and Morrison. Both had become dragons and couldn't change back, Snitsky, Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Kofi Kingston soon joined us! These ladies have been busy.

Miz was a grey looking dragon with silver tints and red markings. Morrison was every shiny shade of brown you can think of, miss matched all over his body. Kofi was colored like his ring gear, black with strips of bright yellow and green all about his scales. Paul was a baby blue color as Brian had a navy blue. This was going to be fun… and I mean that in the least amusing way!

"What's going on, one just comes up to me and scratches by back!" announced London.

"Same, yet this one she bit me!" replied Kofi. "Jeff? So you know what has happened to us?"

I tried to explain to them that the females were picking out mates, and they won the draw, much to their reluctance. Just then the Deadman made his way over to us, he took one look at the new editions before turning around and leaving without uttering a word.

"Was it something we said?" asked Snitsky.

"Naw, I think things are going to get worst…." Just then I sensed two more dragons, newly created. This wasn't good, that was until I saw who was recently turned.

With their arms around their ladies, Cryme time came waltzing down the hall. "You seem… thrilled?" I asked as they both supported brown colored scales.

"Oh this honey is going to make me money!" Shad replied with a laugh. "Scales are fine, just like this lady of mine" They had fists full of pearls and told us when they put it with their other money and 'bling' it multiplied!

It was then I noticed how the girls began to change color. They moment they selected a mate, do their scales alter to the colors of the chosen male. I began to rub the temples of my head as Kane came storming down the hall, demanding to know what was going on.

He looked about and saw the sudden new editions. He growled lowly. "Dragon meeting NOW!" he roared, and he really did roar! Everyone in the room jumped as we made our way to the wrestling ring. Taker, Matt and the other girls were there. Taker's boys and Kane's kids were on one side as we sat on the other. The original dragons soon joined us, and just as the meeting was about to begin did we hear the stage creep and stress. Looking up was Dave who looked rather out of breath to say the least.

"What the…. Hell is going on?" he asked. Dave has gotten a little chunky.

"Dave, you didn't have to come" Kane announced to him.

"Well I want to know what the hell is going on. Look at me! It's like I ate Big Daddy V!" he announced to his strange, new size.

"Father denial" We all muttered lowly. "Sit down Batista" called Taker. Dave sat on the ramp way as Kane turned his attention towards the females that we saved.

"You are here as guests, you are not here to take advantage of the men who have caught your eyes young ladies! These men did not ask to become dragons and yet you felt obligated to turn them for your own need?" he asked.

It was when the girls began to speak for the first time. "We, thought they would make good fathers," said the one who scratched Snitsky. "We haven't seen many capable of such a thing"

"We like to be asked first" said Miz, he was upset but didn't unleash his pent up frustration then and there. Which was good, the last thing we need is to scare these women half to death. "But what do we do now?"

Kane didn't know for certain, however Triple H looked like a foolproof plan struck him. "Kane, we got to get that guy back on the throne right?" he asked.

Kane nodded his head yes. He soon saw Triple H's idea before him and nodded in agreement. "Boys, if you don't mind, we're going to keep you that way for a while longer. This could be a blessing in disguise!"

Kane spoke of his brilliant plan, and we were soon joined my Princess Kitana. The idea was explained and she thought it was good enough to work. However, Batista still felt neglected.

"Guys, that's great and all. But what the hell is happening to me!" he demanded as his stomach rumbled aloud.

"Dave, you've seen this enough to know," scolded the Deadman.

Just then, Batista's 'mate' came to him, she snuggled up next to him as his eyes widened in shock. Her scales have since altered to match his own. "Oh hell!" he yelled. "I only thought it over, I never thought…."

"Well, too late now. So, let's teach you newbie's how to roar!" announced Kane's son Beowulf. "You need to look and sound intimidating!"

It didn't take the guys to catch on as to what needed to be done, Kane turned to Kitana and announced we were ready to do this, we got to get this Centaur prince back on his throne before his people come to attack us!


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

Chapter 7- The plan- Kane

As the time passed and the 'new dragons' learned of their talents… just for the time being, I began to work on the plan to get the centaur prince back onto his throne, all the while listening to Batista belly ache. "Kane, I didn't ask for this to happen, look at me! I'm not 'the animal' I'm the damn blob!" he growled in the catering room. He had just managed to suppress his hunger for the time being. The wild boars of the Florida everglades seems to do the trick thus far, not to mention feeding his now chose mate Nuala.

"Batista, I've been there… twice now. Don't complain to me about it!" I snapped back at him. "You're going to be a dad again, deal with it, for now I got bigger fish to fry"

"Is that some sort of crack? Are you calling me fat Kane?" he growled lowly.

If you ever want to see a male version of PMSing this is it! I know I had my bouts with it as did Taker, strange isn't it? Dave just growled at me as he took his leave, he stormed pass the soul clone Princess Kitana had created with her sorcerer Emac. It looked rather puzzled. Oddly enough it approached me. And yes, these things do speak and think like we do.

"Is there something wrong with the original?" it asked of me.

"More or less. I don't think he really understands what's going on with himself and now apparent mate"

It nodded to me. "Perhaps he will see soon enough." The clone walked away, yet I wasn't left alone for very long.

The moment I turned around, I jumped. Raiden had finally made his appearance. "Don't you have other people to bother?" I demanded of him.

"No, slow day" he replied with a grin. "I thought you would be happy to see me Kane, I come to bring you good news!"

"It's a trap" I muttered lowly to myself.

"You know of Quan Chi's fortress in the Nether Realm? Well, since you are now his successor, the palace is yours!"

Great, just what I need. A castle or whatever the damn sorcerer use to live in on another realm. "Raiden I got too much deal with right now than to check out the place!" I growled lowly to him.

He nodded. "The young females that turned your co-workers into dragons, the centaur prince and the fact that Batista ate the centaur realm elders. Yes, that does seem to be a lot to deal with. But tell me, where are you going to meet the centaurs? Not at their realm, it's a death trap for you. Here they would finally learn the location of Earth Realm and a way to it!"

I stared at him. "So, this is why you suddenly came out of the wood work? To give me Nether realm for the peace talks?" I asked of him.

He smiled. "No better place for it, beside. The place changed once Quan Chi was killed off. The realm takes shape to its master's soul. Quan chi didn't have one while made the place desolated and deserted. Come, I shall show you"

Just as I was about to refuse did the scene change on me. I was in my sorcerer's outfit once more and stood on a castle rooftop. The land was far and vast as the eye could see. Green and lush as I saw a waterfall not too far. "Whoa" where the first simple words to come to mind.

Raiden smiled. "Yeah, nice isn't it? Now then, I have arranged with Kitana to have the meeting here. You must come as you are… like that. No dragon form or else it would appear to be a conflict of interest"

"Wouldn't they know it's me by my voice alone?" I asked of him.

"Centaurs remember faces better than voices. You really impacted the people there, they are lost and confused so the high General has since placed himself in charge"

"Lucky them" I growled lowly. "Well, as soon as we get that done, we have one other matter, the new dragons…" I began to explained.

Raiden however didn't see an issue. "You know, you might as well just roll with it Kane, I mean how often are these young ladies going to find someone they find interesting to be mated with? Look, I know it's a lot on your plate, but think about it. As well, these dragons are very picky as to who they choose"

Picky? Is he kidding me? Taker had 20 sons to chose from… well… 19. One is already spoke for by my daughter Ember. Yet Raiden explained it was part of the reason why the breed died out. There were few males that interest them, as well there weren't many males to chose from. None could even stomach a swine man, which apparently is very impressive to the girls.

But let's not get off topic here!

"Ok, we'll do this peace thing, then I will deal with the females," I announced, yet I found myself curious to the castle, wondering what rested inside of it…


	8. Chapter 8 The meeting

Chapter 8- the meeting- CM Punk.

"He what?" I demanded aloud. "How the hell can Kane vanish?"

There was an awkward silence as no one knew the answer, however as of late, one of the females has been eyeing me once more. You know at times, I wish I wasn't single!

"So, what exactly are we a part of?" asked Snitsky. "I'm a little sketchy on the details"

I told Snitsky we're the intimidation factors. Jeff told us the story of the Dragon King and the history it had with the centaurs many moons ago. Basically if they didn't agree with the King's idea of peace… they were eaten. Well the newer dragons were not completely convinced of the story. "Really? Eat them?" asked Miz.

"Have you seen Batista lately? There was at least six of them!" warned the Deadman as he walked by with his cup of coffee. "Lucky for us Kahn found a realm that needed some swine men taken care of. Dave ain't getting up any time soon"

There was an awkward silence. Morrison gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, we're… we're not going to be part of that are we?"

"Not unless you have to," I replied with a grin. However it didn't set their nerves at ease.

Shad had recently joined us as he showed the bag of pearls his 'mate' had made, which got me curious. "How are those made?" Taker asked aloud before I could ask.

Shad said it was weird. "Well, she cries!" he explained. "I don't know why but she cries and the pearls form from her tears. I keep asking her if she's ok, she just said she was so happy. So now. I got a lot of these and don't know what to do with it!"

"Well keep them hidden, those things can change people" Warned the Deadman.

It wasn't long before Kane found us once more, yet it was really weird to see him in his sorcerer's uniform than as a dragon. "Ok, slight change of plan" he announced. He spoke of a new realm called Nether Realm, the peace talks will be held there for safety reasons, however all of us though Kane lost his head.

"Uh, Nether Realm?" I asked of him in a confused tone.

"Trust me, it will make sense when you get there" he explained to us. "So, how are the newer dragons doing?" he asked.

Snitsky shrugged his shoulders. "I hope I don't have to eat anything alive… or whole…" he murmured. "I miss my shark animality"

"Wait, you were a shark?" I asked of him.

"Oh yeah, great white!" he replied proudly. "But now… I seem like a piss colored dragon!"

"It's dull gold, if it was piss color I would be ribbing you non stop" I corrected him. Kane only rolled his eyes as he decided to check on Batista. Things were getting very hectic around here as Vince learned of the plan we were about to go through with. He wasn't a big fan, yet he seemed to be more worried about Batista. "I haven't seen him as of late, is he ok?"

I muttered out a few words like he wasn't going anywhere any times soon and what not. "He's in good hands, and well planted" were the final coherent words to come out of me. Vince gave a nervous smile and a nod. He didn't mind this dragon stuff at the moment for the clones were still in play and no one knows the wiser.

I decided to check on Dave myself, he was being held in a locker room to sleep. I just knew the sight wasn't going to be pretty the moment I got there.

Batista was out cold on his side, tucked under him and all about were his suits, workout clothing's, towels and some of our missing stuff. It was a made shift nest in a way. He wasn't that bad, not compared to Taker or Kane, he could still move about at least. But he wasn't the same man any of us remembered. Tipping the scales at, at least 800 pounds. I sat next to him as he stretched himself out and yawned. He tried to sit up many times over, yet found it rather odd he couldn't. I did forget to mention that after the realm job he and his mate came back from… he hasn't woken up from the experience, let alone was aware of his new size.

He got a little up set as he finally woke up. "What the hell…." Then, he screamed. Yeah, a full-grown man screamed to the top of his lungs. "PUNK! WHAT HAPPENED!?" he demanded.

"Again, do we really need to go through this?" I questioned of him. "You're a father to be! You just stopped eating recently meaning that you're about ready. So stop screaming man!"

Dave was stunned to my tone as he fell silent for a while. "Punk…" he muttered. "Can you at least help me sit up?" That I could do! I pulled Dave up. He sat up and sighed aloud. "Be careful for what you wish for huh?"

"Yeah, won't be long now for you huh?" I asked with a grin.

He nodded. "So, what the hell is going on out there? I hear Kane running about, but I don't see what's happening"

I told Dave we are going to have the Centaurs meet us at Nether Realm for a peace meeting to reinstate their prince. Since, well, he ate the elders. Dave laughed to that comment. "Sounds like something I would do" he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, you and your lady friend ate your way out! Hey, speaking of which, where is she?"

"Nuala? I haven't seen her since the dragon meeting. We got to find her," he announced.

Dave began to rock himself back and forth until he got the momentum to get up onto his feet. I was rather stunned he was able to and forced himself through the door! He called out for Nuala to see if she would respond, but no answer was given. "Nuala? Nuala!" he called.

"Dave, quite yellin'!" growled Bradshaw, yet the moment he saw Batista did his mouth shut. "Damn, what the hell happened to you? You fall into an ice cream vat and had to eat your way out?" he demanded.

"Close, take away the vat and ice cream, replace it with Centaurs and Swine men" I replied as we kept moving on. I was getting a bad feeling about this. Nuala was nowhere in sight, and she would have responded by now if Dave was calling out for her!

We kept searching until Kofi found us, he had an odd paper in his hands and gave it to Dave. "The advantage is ours dragon…. The Centaur general" he read aloud.

"Oh crap," I muttered. Dave crushed the paper in his hands as a possessed look took over his eyes…


	9. Chapter 9 The chips fall where they may

Chapter 9- The chips fall where they may- Kane.

It was high noon at Nether Realm, I stood at the end of the table as the Centaur general who had taken over the realm of the horse men came to the peace talk, Kitana was on the other end, backed by the dragons. The other side was Taker with the Centaur Prince, what startled me was that the General held Batista's mate in his grasp. "Now it seems to me the favor is in my court yes? I have a female ready to give birth, and you have nothing to offer me" he announced.

Taker growled lowly as Nuala was placed next to the General, what startled me was how calm she was. She wasn't scared the least but, and looked rather comfortable. "Indeed, but only a coward would take a creature to bring favor to his cause" Taker growled lowly. "You are not the rightful King of your people, he is. I suggest you surrender all power to the rightful ruler…"

The Centaur laughed aloud. "Rightful ruler? He is but a coward! He would sooner betray his own people by having the Shokans come to our realm and enslaving us all!"

"That is not true!" announced Princess Kitana. "The Shokans have been very prosperous! They have no need of invading your realm! King Goro…"

"Is dead!" the General snapped back.

This made everyone in the room pause. "What?" I demanded of him.

The general smiled. "King Goro was killed just a few weeks ago by his former wife who he sentenced away for his ill treatment of his daughter. She rose up and killed him after some of my people freed her from her cell! She too died in the attack by the hand of her stepdaughter"

This was a serious blow. "What of his son?" I asked of him.

The general gave an unconcerned shrug of his shoulders. "Don't know, don't care. They have a new King now, and I doubt he is one to be negotiated with. The most brutal leader I have seen in many of years, not even I will tempt fate against him. King Kratos."

I couldn't believe my own ears upon hearing that, my son, had become a king? "Some say he is the son of the Dragon King, I say it's not far from the truth. He consumed six of my strongest men in the battle and had the strength to still battle, the Shokans are more dangerous now more than ever"

Kitana smiled to him. "If we can get promise from King Kratos to not attack the Centaurs…"

"That will never happen! He knows of his power and he will use it against us!" the horse man announced. "I do not make peace with creatures who see my people as simple snacks!"

"Dragons don't eat Centaurs, we do so when threatened of death. In which you have done! Many times, your elders threatened to kill us, we had no other option!" Taker growled back.

The general sneered to his words. "You know it to be true" The prince finally spoke aloud. "The dragons will not harm us if we do not harm them, peace is possible. Perhaps you want something other than that, war to bring back glory days of yours General. But there is no honor in a war that could be prevented with a simple agreement"

The General had it, his front hooves came down on the table with a thunderous clash. He threatened to kill the Prince, when Nuala's claw sunk into its back hind legs. The General went limp as… well… three guesses what she did to it.

Kitana rolled her eyes as Nuala finished off her improvised meal. "Does this mean we can unchain uncle Batista?" asked Creed.

Due to his raging outbursts I had no choice but to chain Dave in the prison downstairs. I nodded as Creed and Beowulf went to do the task, which left Kitana and the Centaur Prince to go back to his realm. I didn't see Nuala leave the room and follow my sons down the stairs to the prison cells.

I had to sit down due to the news, Goro… was dead, and his son was nowhere to be found. Which left my son to become their leader and guide. I could only wonder how he was going and if everything was going ok.

As I nearly became lost in my thoughts, Creed and Beowulf came running up the stairs. "Dad! Dad! Batista is a father!" they called.

This brought all the dragons down stairs, by the time we arrived. Nuala and Batista were cuddled in one another's arms. Matt snuck over and peered into Dave's pouch. He smiled and gave the thumbs up, there were babies in there!

"You're not going to let them sleep down here are you?" asked Morrison.

"For now, yeah. I can't fit him anywhere" I replied. But I knew I had to go to the Shokan realm, I had to check on Kratos.

The moment I got to the realm, did I turn into my dragon form. They were just performing the ceremony for the King when I appeared. The service was stopped as the elders welcomed me to the front. I was rather shocked to see Kratos, my son, had changed so much in such little time. He grew stronger than ever before. As well as his height increased drastically! How? I didn't know. But the service was quick. As the remains of the former King were laid to rest, strangely enough they are laid to rest in a pool of Lava.

The elders spoke in an odd language until they changed to English. "The King is dead, his son is wounded, unable to ever battle again. It leaves us little choice, but a proud choice. All hail King Kratos!"

Kratos stood up with his wife and looked out to the Shokan people, he accepted the title and honor.

It would be a few hours before I was able to talk to my son. We were given a room to talk alone, he looked so mature since we had last spoken. "Kratos, why didn't you ask for help?"

He shook his head. "The attack was intended to occur father. No matter how much help we were given, they would have targeted Goro. All believe if he is dead and his son killed, I would not be able to lead these people," he said gruffly to me. "I cannot go home now"

I nodded to him. "You can do it, I know you can do it!" I said. "I am so proud of you son"

Kratos smiled to me as he pulled me into his arms. "Thank you father"

"Tell me though. How on earth did you go so big and strong?" I asked.

Kratos smiled and explained it was the food around here. "Don't worry dad, I will take good care of myself!" he vowed. We embraced one another, I felt deep down that I have yet to fully let my son go and be a man. But now, I had to. This world was in need of him now, and I know he will take care of them all.

I teleported back to Nether Realm where the guys were sitting in wait. "So, Kane, when do we get to change back?" asked Brian Kendrick. "I don't like having a tail like this you know, kinda creeps me out"

I shook my head to Brian. "I don't know yet, there's still much to do and little time to do it in." I announced to them.

"In other words sleep on it" Taker growled to them. He turned to me knowing I had just been through hell in a sense.


	10. Chapter 10 Heartbreak

Chapter 10- Heartbreak- Matt

I stuck next to Dave and his mate for some time, after the little ones are born. I find myself always hanging around, weird no? Well as Dave was resting one day, Nuala began to cry on him as she kissed his forehead before leaving Batista's side. I was rather stunned and tried to ask her what was wrong. She didn't answer me. Instead she went up the stairs and locked herself in a room, alone.

Setting off he red alert in my mind, I searched for Kane and the Deadman to tell them what was wrong. I found them on the rooftops having a man-to-man talk. I cringed when I interrupted them, it's something you just don't do with the Undertaker.

"Guys?" I asked aloud, and was very reluctant to call out. Both turned to me. "Something's wrong with Nuala, she's acting strange"

All seemed to be forgiven as they rushed down to check on her. Kane could sense her in the room she rested in, he knocked politely at first, asking her to open the door. Yet no answer came. His face said it all, he kicked down the door and rushed in. "Nuala!" he called out to her.

She lay motionless on the bed, she wasn't even breathing! Kane tried everything to wake her, to revive her, but… she was gone. This was a devastating blow to all of us, but, how do we tell Dave?

"How the hell could this happen? She was fine!" I asked aloud trying to hold back my tears. Hell I may not have known her, but I cried for her.

The answer came when Raiden stood in the doorway. He said nothing, instead, his head hung lowly as if he had done a bad thing. He didn't have far to go to do that. "Raiden… what haven't you been telling us?" Kane demanded through his clenched teeth.

Raiden then confessed everything to us. "Nuala's breed is rare because once they mate, and reproduce successfully, the female dies" he said.

Taker looked at him, more pissed off than ever before. "And you figured it would be for the best to keep that information from us?" he demanded.

"I didn't think it would happen! She mated with Batista! I thought that would have braked the cycle!" he explained. "Apparently not, but his daughters will have that benefit, they will no die when they find someone and have children"

"That explains nothing! You got a guy down stairs who just became a single father!" I snapped back. "What the hell are you going to do about it now!"

Raiden didn't answer us.

"I don't know what to tell you, all I know is that these women were looking for a mate to have their children, they wanted to be sure that their children would not suffer the same fate as they did. But it does not make it any easier to ask that of a dragon. Which is probably why they chose the random men from the locker room, they are not attached to their dragon forms therefore they would not grow a bond to them, unlike Taker's sons who would have.

"It's still no excused" Kane hissed lowly. "You put this crap time and time again on my friend and I Raiden, I am sick of it! ALL OF IT!" Kane yelled. "Leave, just leave right now, and don't even bother to come back unless we ask for your help"

Raiden only nodded his head, understanding we were visibly upset. When he vanished, Kane kept looking at Nuala in the bed. It was rather surprising though that her body began to glow and transformed into a pearl! A large, purple one. Taker looked to Kane and asked. "How do we tell Dave?"

"No need to tell him, he sitting outside of the door" Kane replied without missing a beat.

I went to look, and saw Batista with his back to the wall, his eyes shut as he cried to himself. "I can't do this alone" he whispered to me.

"You are far from being alone man! We're here for you man!" I told him.

Dave just slid down the wall slowly. The loss was very sudden for all of us. I just wondered what could we do for him now? I brought Dave into another room so he could rest, he didn't need this now. He cried himself to sleep as I went back to Kane and the Undertaker. We were lost in this situation, how on earth are we going to make Dave feel better, what does he tell his children? He suddenly became a single father of eight. Kane had to take a seat as he tried to digest everything. "Damn, why does everything happen to us?" he asked aloud.

Taker didn't know, he was just along for the ride. "We better get the guys changed back before they get the same heartbreak" he announced.

I agreed, we went room to room looking for the guys. Oddly enough, they weren't there! "Uh, Taker…. None of them are in their rooms"

Taker didn't need to be told twice. "Damn it" he growled lowly, the girls were gone, our friends now missing and we got a depressed animal. "This just isn't our week," growled Taker lowly.


	11. Chapter 11 Kidnapped

Chapter 11- Kidnapped- Morrison

One moment, I am lying in a bed, next. I am at a place I had never seen before. It was a broken down temple, yet the walls remained sturdy and strong. From floor to roof it was marble, I myself lay on a bed of silk pillows as the young dragon who turned me into one, stood before me with a smile. She slide herself next to me and began to cuddle in my arms. "Miss, I don't think we should be doing this!" I announced to her. I know I am a chick magnet and all but this was ridiculous!

"But, I want you!" she said to me in a desperate tone. "Please, do me this one favor?"

There was something off about her tone, I pulled myself from her arms and looked into her eyes. "What are you not telling me?" I asked. "You and the others are acting so… clingy in a sense. What makes me or any of the other guys so special?"

She was rather stunned to see how worried I was about this, but she eventually confessed. "Nuala has died" she explained.

Wait? The chick that was with Batista? "How?" I asked.

"It's what we do, when we have children, the female dies… I will when I have my children, but I want a bit of me to live on. And I chose you to have that happen." She explained.

This made little sense to me. "Why do you want to die?"

"I don't! But I will soon enough! I cannot have children for very long, I go knowing I have them or die without them! Can you not understand that? But of course you cannot, you are mortal. Perhaps I did made an error in choosing you" She turned her back to me as she tried to hold back her tears. "I chose you for it will break the cycle, my daughters will not parish should they find true love and wish to have a family. Your blood prevents that, will you not see it in my perspective?" she asked of me.

This was weird, a part of me wanted to get the hell out, yet the dragon side could feel her pain and know where she is coming from. I felt my heart drop as my chest cramped, all she wanted was a family. "May I think about this?" I asked.

She nodded as the marble door opened. Ah, so this place did have a door! I walked through and found myself in a room full of the guys, no doubt they all got the same lesson as I did about these girls.

Looking about, they all thought it over. "Well?" asked Snitsky. "What do you think?"

I wasn't certain yet. I mean, being a father. It was something I couldn't even think of up until now. "I don't know, I want to help them though. But this seems to be the only way how. Not to mention think of Dave, he's going to go at this alone if we don't. But if some of us do…" I explained.

Kofi nodded. "I want a family" he said.

"Same, but, how is this going to be done? I mean are we stuck as dragons if we do it?" asked Paul London.

"You've seen Kane when that happens, no doubt that will be us as well" said Snitsky. "I'm going to do it" he announced. "Kane can give me hell later, but I am going to help her"

"Same" said Miz. Which stunned me! Kofi wasn't too far off. Paul agreed then Kendrick, it was now down to Shad, JTG and I.

The two looked to one another and gave a nod. "They've been good to us, it's about time we be good to them!"

The choice was made among us, we all agreed. No doubt we will be getting a lecture from Taker and Kane later.

Heading back into the rooms, I went to the one who changed me. Nora was her name. The moment I came back into the room, she gave me a sad, puppy dog like look. "Have you decided?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her. I approached carefully before I slid next to her, the same way she did to me the moment I saw her enter the room. She began to cuddle close to me as I to her.

She whispered into my ear "Thank you"


	12. Chapter 12 The Missing Found END

Chapter 12- Missing, found- Kane.

It was a week later before the guys reappeared again. I was rather worried when they told us they became fathers themselves. But I saw Batista return to his old self the moment he learned he was no longer alone in this. What was odd though was the guys were fathers to only two children each! All of them had twins, and all had a boy and a girl! I was glad to see my friends safe and sound, yet what the hell am I going to tell Vince! As well, I felt horrible for the loss of the female dragons. Not to mention how in hell do you feed all of these guys?! None of then knew how to teleport to other realms so that just furthered the mystery.

Morrison approached me later on when the guys were settling with their children, he explained to me why they did it and it was a group vote. "We couldn't let them down like that, if I were them and I had that kind of option…"

"It's ok Morrison, I understand. Just be careful with your kids" I warned.

He nodded to me as he gave an odd look. "You look confused about something"

"How on earth did you guys keep full?" I asked.

He took a moment to figure out what I meant until he finally understood. "Oh there were a pocket of swine men at the realm they took us too, a small group of them over took the realm so we pretty much polished them off" he replied with a grin. "But I don't think I am going to look at bacon the same way"

"None of us ever do" I replied with a grin.

Well I found myself acting more like a nanny, when they needed help on something with the kids, Taker and I were the men to turn to. We helped when with the kids and assisted them when need be, yet I still cringed as to what would happen when Vince finds out. We remained in Nether Realm for a few more days. Just until all the kids were healthy, strong and able to walk.

When we got back, I had to break the news to Vince. Which oddly enough, he seemed rather ok with it. Stephanie was gushing over the newest editions. In all honesty, I have never seen Snitsky so proud of his kids! He and everyone else took great care of them as they were introduced. Batista felt more at home now, as the guys were there to help him.

As the weeks passed and the food bill piled up to new heights, the kids had become young ten year olds. He had seven sons and a single daughter in which he promptly named Nuala after her mother. Batista's boys (or Batista's bunch as McMahon calls them) became little hell raisers! They wanted to get into anything and everything, exploring and seeing how things work. They took apart a ten thousand dollar camera one day, only to put it back together the next! It was in perfect working order, which rather startled the likes of Dave and Vince.

The arena has been more chaotic than ever, but the use of Nether Realm became a blessing in disguise! When we had to do our shows, we dropped the kids off at the realm in a safe room filled with toys and snacks as we did our matches as one of us watched them. The moment we were done, I took the guys back to pick up the kids. When we get there though, they are all tuckered out and asleep on the blankets we left for them.

As the kids grew, they began to ask about a mother. They know they had one yet failed to see her. "Dad, where's mom?" I recalled Snitsky's daughter Aurora asking him one day.

His son Kyle wanted to know as well. Gene sat his children down and told them the story as to what happened to their mother. At first they found it hard to believe. So they turned to me. Of course, for some reason all the kids turn to me to see if it was true. "Uncle Kane, is it true?" Kyle asked of me.

I nodded. I told them what happened to her and the same occurred with their friend's mothers as well, it was still very confusing for them. "But, how? It's not fair we don't have a mother!" protested Aurora. "I love my dad, but… I want to know what it's like to have a mom…"

Unbeknown to us, the Divas were listening in. Mickey James came over to the two and pulled them into her arms. "Oh sweetheart, how about we spend some time together, just us girls?" she asked.

Kyle felt left out after that comment, but Aurora insisted if they were to spend time together, Kyle comes too! Mickey smiled and asked Snitsky if it was ok to take the kids for ice cream. He agreed.

When they left he looked to me, rather puzzled. "Uh, that I didn't see coming!"

"I know, but thank goodness for the girls" I replied to him.

Our locker room grew, as did our families. But I hate to wonder what was going to come next for us, let alone what else could go wrong…

THE END?

(I hope you liked the story Lady IkoYume)


End file.
